


Delirium Ψ

by Nuanta



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hallucinations, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuanta/pseuds/Nuanta
Summary: Ferdinand has always been loud in bed, so this should come as no surprise, and yet—this is unlike anything Hubert has ever seen or heard from him before. It shouldn’t be: Hubert has expertly mapped to memory the way that hectic flush mottles across his cheeks, spreads to the tips of his ears and down his chest; he has catalogued every whispered moan, every fervent growl, every choking gasp in Ferdinand’s repertoire; he has prided himself on being a most avid study of all the unique sensitive points across Ferdinand’s body, on having learned the precise combination of touches to set his nerves alight.None of this should be new, and yet seeing Ferdinand derive his own pleasure from an outside magical source is somehow as foreign as their first times together.Written for Hubert von Vestra's Tome of Love Spells.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Delirium Ψ

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a blast making this fic for Hubert von Vestra's Tome of Love Spells (read: Fuckspells) and being part of such an amazing fandom project, and I'm super excited to now share it here! I got to write a little something for the spell Delirium Ψ, dealing with projections, hallucinations, and/or dreams. Fun fact: this is actually the first ferdibert porn I ever wrote.

Hubert starts by carefully maneuvering Ferdinand into a seated position at the edge of the bed before settling behind him, keeping enough distance between their bodies so they aren’t touching, but close enough that Hubert can steady him if something goes awry. Ferdinand is relaxed—not slumped over, but there are no signs of tension in his muscles, no goosebumps across his bare skin. His hair is swept over one shoulder in a loose ponytail; when Hubert presses his thumb into the exposed nape of Ferdinand’s neck, there is no shiver.

“Are you ready?” Ferdinand asks him, twisting his neck to glance behind him.

Hubert scoffs. “I should be asking you the same.”

Ferdinand chuckles, light and airy and so, so trusting. It’s—Hubert still gets chills down his spine every time he is reminded of Ferdinand’s utmost faith in him, how supremely convinced Ferdinand is that Hubert will not do wrong by him.

He’s not entirely sure that Ferdinand’s belief isn’t completely misguided, but he did agree to this endeavor, so Hubert figures he’s absolved from at least a fraction of the blame this time. 

He closes his eyes, takes a moment and draws a deep breath, lets his weight sink into the bedding. Then he reaches around with one hand, index finger sparking with dark magic, and traces the sigil into Ferdinand’s forehead.

The effect is instantaneous. The second Hubert pulls away, a purple hue of energy crackles around them, centering on the point just above Ferdinand’s brow. But Ferdinand does not seem to notice. Peeking over his shoulder, still ensuring they do not touch, Hubert watches as his gaze goes vacant and his eyelids flutter shut.

The room is silent. Hubert holds his breath.

Ferdinand blinks, long and slow. Then he produces a full-body shudder, and lets out a ragged sigh.

“Ferdinand,” whispers Hubert. “Can you hear me?”

He receives no answer, save for a sudden, high-pitched whine.

And then the sounds begin in earnest.

Ferdinand has always been loud in bed, so this should come as no surprise, and yet—this is unlike anything Hubert has ever seen or heard from him before. It shouldn’t be: Hubert has expertly mapped to memory the way that hectic flush mottles across his cheeks, spreads to the tips of his ears and down his chest; he has catalogued every whispered moan, every fervent growl, every choking gasp in Ferdinand’s repertoire; he has prided himself on being a most avid study of all the unique sensitive points across Ferdinand’s body, on having learned the precise combination of touches to set his nerves alight.

None of this should be new, and yet seeing Ferdinand derive his own pleasure from an outside magical source is somehow as foreign as their first times together.

Ferdinand tilts his neck, so beautifully exposed, and Hubert clamps down on the urge to bite him there like he usually would, to give Ferdinand the touch he so clearly craves.

It doesn’t matter. Ferdinand’s body jerks as he yelps, a perfect replicate of his standard reaction to Hubert’s typical antics, and his cock stands at full attention against his abdomen.

Hubert lets out a shaky breath, anticipation of what Ferdinand might experience next buzzing beneath his skin. He knows by heart the natural progression of things, the ways Ferdinand likes it best. If Hubert were to reach around and brush gentle circles over his nipples, Ferdinand would—

A stuttering breath masking a needful cry, the telltale arch of his spine as his body leans both into and away from the touch at the same time. His cock twitches, smearing drips of precome across his belly. It is as flushed as the rest of him now, and Hubert knows where this is going, even as his pulse hammers in his ears, drowning out coherent thought. He _knows_.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand gasps, beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Enough teasing. Please—I need—”

 _I know._ The words claw desperately up Hubert’s throat, but he grinds his teeth shut. _I know, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You want to come so badly, don’t you?_

“ _Yes_.” Ferdinand keens, long and loud, as his body squirms and his muscles clench. Hubert can only look on as Ferdinand’s cock throbs and leaks, hips pumping into nothing. Any semblance of rhythm is immediately lost, devolving into erratic thrusts and helpless groans. 

He’s so close, Hubert knows, as his own chest constricts. The desire to wrap his hand around that glorious cock is agonizing, to give him those final tight, quick strokes Hubert knows he needs, to swipe his thumb across the slit in the way that is guaranteed to shake him apart—

Ferdinand’s entire body seizes, and he comes untouched with a broken sob, spilling all over himself while Hubert watches, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, unable to breathe. In the throes of his climax, Ferdinand is beautiful. _Divine_. Capable of bringing so much radiance into their room, an unstoppable force stoking the insatiable flames curling low in Hubert’s belly at seeing him this way. At seeing all that he is, what’s become of him, what Hubert’s new spell has wrought.

The spell that Ferdinand embraced whole-heartedly, dove headlong into with unwavering trust.

That realization steals the air from Hubert’s lungs anew every time. Now more than ever as the final spurts of come settle and trickle against a blushing thigh.

There, as Ferdinand trembles through the aftershocks, Hubert scrounges up enough sense of mind to neutralize the spell.

He’s barely ensured the magic has fully faded before engulfing Ferdinand in a tight embrace, holding him up as his body begins to sag. He gingerly leans Ferdinand’s head back against his chest, keeping him close with an arm around his waist while the other hand gently brushes stray hairs out of Ferdinand’s sweaty forehead. Presses soothing kisses into fiery hair as Ferdinand’s panting settles, as he comes down from his high.

“Sunshine,” Hubert murmurs, even as his heart pounds. “My sunlight. Are you all right? Was that okay?”

Ferdinand gifts him with that precious dimpled smile of his, freckles spattering over the pink tinge to his cheeks. It strikes Hubert as contented, blissful even, and something in his gut swoops at that.

“Mm,” Ferdinand replies. “It was more than.”

Hope blossoms within Hubert’s ribcage, threatening to burst free. He caresses tentative fingers across Ferdinand’s cheek. “Then would you perhaps be amenable to further experimentation with this spell?”

Ferdinand grins up at him, a mischievous glitter in his eyes. “I should be asking you the same,” he parrots.

Hubert’s cheeks heat up, but resigning himself to defeat here is safe. “Most definitely,” he assures. “There is so much more I’d like to try.”

“Sounds promising,” Ferdinand agrees. “But before you throw yourself into further research…” With a conspiratorial waggle of his eyebrows, he shifts in such a manner that renders Hubert painfully aware of his straining erection pressing insistently against Ferdinand’s back.

Ferdinand moves again, friction sending staggering waves of pleasure through Hubert’s nerves, and his breath leaves him in a long rush.

“…shall we take care of you, first?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it was this project that inspired me to think of sexy faith magic uses for my Faith Misplaced series. Thank you, fuckspells.
> 
> [@nuanta_fic](https://twitter.com/nuanta_fic)


End file.
